Pokemon: Titanic
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: Fennel is now engaged to a man she doesn't want to marry! She soon discovers that she has a secret admirer: Alder. So then, once Alder's feelings and emotions get to him, will he confess his love to the alluring Fennel? And yes, FennelxAlder!


**Hello everyone! I am currently working on this fanfic for my own NEEDS! And yes, this is a FennelxAlder fanfic! And, we are talking about Unova, so it is neither black nor white version. And Cecelia is Professor Juniper; I don't know her real name so I am putting Cecelia. So please enjoy!**

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring!_

That is the lab phone. That annoying telekinecec ring is like Musharna's psywave.

Now I was doing a research on Munna's flowers printed on its body. But I was in a full meditate when the stupid phone rang!

How will I ever get this done?

But as you know, Fennel because you always must talk to yourself because you have NO personal life, you are awkward, uneasy and you always have to worry about the LOVE IN YOUR LIFE!

So I answer the phone and it is… my mother?

I am currently 27 and I am not married or planning to.

"Hi mom." I say to the other line.

"Fennel! Guess what!" She yells back to me.

"Um, you… got a…. pedicure?"

"Fennel, NO! I got you a husband!"

"MOM? WHAT?"

"His name is Chan; he is very nice, smart and very protective. You can stop you lab nonsense and go live with him in White Forest!"

"Mom, I won't go live with some random guy I don't even know in White Forest! White Forest is so… remote! No one lives there!"

"Well Fennel, he is coming to visit you this week in Unova. Do not hate him."

Then she hung up.

Okay, I am NOT getting married to some random guy and I most certainly will NOT let him sleep in MAH lab!

Alright, I'm going to Nuemva to talk to Juniper, Cecelia Juniper.

I am stomping in the grass, pushing all the Pokémon away. I needed some device anyway.

I finally get to the door and burst in.

"MY MOM SET ME UP WITH A GUY!" I sob as I enter.

" Fennel! What happened?" Cecelia asked me as she sat me down.

I explained everything.

"Look, meet this guy. If you don't like him, I KNOCK THE SNOT OUTTA THAT WEED!" She yelled.

"I need to hook something up." I say quietly as she pretends to punch something, with her Minncinno following.

"What was that?" She said as she kept punching.

"Can I hook this up?" I say a little louder as I raise up the flask I need to hook up.

"What?" She asked, still punching and the tiny Pokémon following her every move.

"I NEED TO HOOK THIS UP!" I yell as I raise up the flask.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I was just doing my television cardio." She said with one final punch into Minncinno's face.

So I hooked up my dream mist to convert it into liquid. That is a way to revert dreams back to people and Pokémon, just by drinking it.

I walked back to my lab and I soon drank the pink liquid, fallin asl… eep.

THUMP.

I wake up about 6:00 to have a wild dream. There is a ring on the doorbell and I open it.

"Who are you?" I say to some guy who is buff, has black hair and is tan.

"I'm Chan." He says back with a suitcase.

I slam the door in his face and scream all the way upstairs. I grab some dream liquid and I pour it on him. He falls asleep and I shout, 'VICTORY!'

I have no idea what to do.

My mom was not kidding.

Chan was coming to Unova for my hand in his sucky marriage!

And I assure myself, I have no life and this will NOT be like Titanic!

So how do I get rid of him?

**Hey, the song 'One Way or Another' goes with this story well! I don't know who it is by, but the part about Fennel dumping the liquid on to him goes great! And one thing I can't get out of my head, disturbing and funny.**

**So the girl Gym Leaders are in simple, white dresses and they are lined up, Burgh is also in a white shirt and striped pants. There is a white room and this song called 'Magic Walk off the Earth B.o.B.' and listen to it. The guy playing the acoustic guitar is Cilan. Chili is the rapping guy. The girls are doing that hand rise thingie that backround singers do when the say 'Magic! Magic! Magic!' Then Brycen and Cress are in gangster outfits and they are breakdancing throughout the song. Drayden does that 70's sci- fi piano playing and Clay is doing the ukulele! You have to watch the whole video! **

**Well, please review!**


End file.
